Fighting for Love
by funvince
Summary: A ShampooMousse romance. What if Mousse decided to treat Shampoo as a lady and not as a prize to be won? How would she respond?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This fic take place after the events depicted in volume 38 of the Ranma manga but also draws ideas from the anime. The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation ofthe talented Rumiko Takahashi and are owned by her and Shogagukan, Kitty and Viz Communications.  
  
AN: This story can technically be considered a sidestory to my main Ranma fanfic, "The Splitting." The problem is that this fic assumes events that haven't actually happened in the main fic yet, but exist only in outline! So the characters will most definitely seem OOC and it would be best to consider this an AU. I also wrote this a long time ago so the writing might seem a little clunky at times. Sorry about that.  
  
POV: Shampoo - First Person  
  
***********************************************  
  
FIGHTING FOR LOVE  
  
By Vincent "Funvince" Nguyen  
  
***********************************************  
  
-Part I-  
  
I listlessly mopped the table with my rag deep in depression. Even after all that had happened I couldn't accept that ai- no, Ranma had chosen Akane over me.  
  
Normally, I would have taken one of great-grandmother's potions and done something rash with it. But then something would have happened to reverse the effects like it always did. Besides, I no longer had tribal law as an excuse to do any means necessary to insure its compliance.  
  
That was another thing I still found unbelievable. That of all people, Akane, that uncoordinated tomboy who shouldn't have been able to defeat me on my worst day but did. With Ranma's training no less! I think it was only after she won was when I could truly see and accept with clear eyes that Ranma didn't love me and that he never did.  
  
Tears immediately sprang to my eyes. Whether of sorrow or relief I couldn't tell anymore. I angrily wiped them away. Part of me was relieved that a choice had finally been made while another wished that things could have stayed the same. I had spent a year chasing after a man who didn't want me. What was I supposed to do now?  
  
"Shampoo?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Mousse. Another sign that things had changed was that I didn't smack him into the wall like I usually did. It was strange how restrained he had been acting the past few months.  
  
"Yes, Mousse?" I asked. Mousse looked even more nervous than usual and when he composed himself to look at me I noticed that he was wearing his glasses this time.  
  
"Shampoo, would you do me the honor of going out with me?"  
  
I sighed with annoyance. I didn't have time for this! "Silly Mousse! Why Shampoo want go out with stupid duck-boy?" The rejection rolled off my tongue automatically. I had said this or variations of this so many times that the words had lost all meaning.  
  
Mousse's shoulders slumped and he turned to go but then, suddenly, he straightened up and said, "Not this time, Shampoo. I must insist you at least consider going out with me. I'm sorry to demand this of you but please listen to me."  
  
"What Mousse mean? Shampoo already say no!" I was definitely shocked by this new development and a small part of me was envious at such perfect Japanese like it always was. In anger, I pulled back my hand to slap him but before it could connect Mousse grabbed me by the wrist and froze me with the expression on his face.  
  
Mousse said sounding extremely frustrated, "Shampoo, I think you're as tired of this as I am. I have thought long and hard about this. You have rejected me for over a decade and I want to know why. I know I seem like a weak, blind fool to you but you have never bothered to try to learn more about me! We have been friends since childhood and I have always been there for you. All I ask in return is one date. Is that so much to ask?"  
  
Perhaps it was the sadness in his voice or the surprise I felt that Mousse would do something like this. Whatever it was I decided to consider what he said. It was true that he had always been there for me when I needed it. Whenever I had been sad as a child he would try to cheer me up and I would let him comfort me until he inevitably did something stupid that would cause me to throw him out the window. Most importantly of all, he kept me from going too far.  
  
For the past few months, he had acted like the childhood friend I remembered. He hadn't glomped onto me or told me he loved me every ten minutes. And after I had been rejected by Ranma, he had allowed me to grieve while silently supporting me.  
  
"All right." Mousse's head snapped up at my response. "Shampoo go on date then Mousse leave alone, yes?" I was letting him know that I only considered this as a favor to a friend so he shouldn't get any ideas. I expected him to protest but he merely nodded and said, "I will meet you in front of the Nekohaten at eight then."  
  
He walked to the entrance then stopped with his hand on the doorframe. Without turning around, he said, "This may not mean anything to you, Shampoo, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll try my best to make it an enjoyable experience for you."  
  
I watched him leave with a heavy heart. I tried to suppress it but his words brought to the surface feelings of sadness and guilt that were somehow deeper and more real than anything Ranma had ever done to me.  
  
~*~  
  
I looked at myself critically in the mirror and sighed in frustration. This was the sixth dress I had tried on because I was worried about what kind of impression I would make on Mousse. Exactly why I cared what Mousse thought brought up too many awkward questions I preferred not to think about.  
  
The truth was that I was really nervous about my upcoming date with Mousse though as an Amazon I would never admit it. I had never gone on a real date with him before. We had gone on outings before when I had nothing better to do, but I had always been obsessed with coming up with ways of capturing Ranma's heart to really notice anything was happening. I was ashamed to find that all I could remember of those times were making fun of his ideas of good dates when I knew perfectly well that was all he could afford on what was he was paid at the Nekohaten.  
  
It wasn't honorable to take advantage of him like that and I resolved to speak to great-grandmother about it later. In secret, of course. It wouldn't do for Mousse to find out and relapse into his former behavior, convinced that I loved him. It had been flattering at first but had long since become annoying.  
  
But for the last few months, Mousse had downplayed his affections to a more tolerable level and the least I could do was be polite to him for the night. I saw it was fifteen minutes to eight and decided to stop stalling and finish getting ready. I finally decided to wear my white Chinese outfit. I remembered how I had worn this when Ranma had gone to save Akane from Kirin. I smiled for one of my favorite memories, which I now looked upon with amusement, was that of Mousse being so distraught with worry for me that he had accidentally picked up the Seven Lucky God martial artist I had defeated and ran off leaving me behind. Poor, silly Mousse.  
  
My smile faded and I quickly got dressed. Rushing to get outside, I stopped in my tracks at the sight of the figure in the doorway. I almost didn't recognize Mousse as he stepped out of the shadows until I saw the brilliant glare of his glasses. It was just a tuxedo he was wearing but it made him seem taller.  
  
"Nihao, Mousse," I said quickly trying to hide my blush.  
  
Mousse didn't bother. He whispered, "You're beautiful. But then again, you always are to me." He lifted a hand as if to touch my face but then dropped it back to his side. I felt a brief stab of disappointment then quickly brushed it aside.  
  
I looked at his hands and had to stifle a giggle. Mousse was unconsciously trying to stuff his hands into his sleeves like he always did when he got defensive.  
  
"Silly Mousse. You no wear robe," I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Mousse protested. "I was just trying to give you your present."  
  
Startled, I looked down to see Mousse holding out a dozen red roses and a box of candy. I numbly accepted them while at the same time I extended my senses to see how he could hide anything in such a tight fitting suit.  
  
I barely noticed when I automatically accepted the arm he offered me and it wasn't until we were a few blocks down that a tapping sound broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to Mousse and saw that he was walking along with a cane and I realized the flowers and candy I had been holding had vanished.  
  
"What Mousse doing?" I asked curiously.  
  
He answered stiffly. "I want this night to go well and that can't happen if I end up walking into a wall." His face was tense and I knew how difficult it was for him to admit that he had a seeing problem no matter how obvious it was to everyone else. Poor Mousse. He was trying so hard to make me happy. I said softly, "Shampoo help you, Mousse."  
  
I took his arm to help lead him and felt it tighten in nervousness. I was unsurprised this time to see the cane he was holding was gone. I had never really paid attention when he did that but when I did I admired the skill and efficiency in which he practiced his art.  
  
"How Mousse do trick?" I asked and was cheered to hear him chuckle. He replied, "I'm sorry Shampoo but I can't tell you. It's a Chinese Hidden Weapons Masters' trade secret. You must think it strange for someone like me to practice such a deadly art but it's what I live for. Before, I was just the blind kid everyone either pitied or made fun of. It was when I met my Master, who believed in me when no one else would, that my life changed. It was the greatest day of my life when I proved I was as competent as any Amazon male in the village in fighting."  
  
The excitement and pride in his voice surprised me. I often forgot that he was just as much a martial artist as I was, but hearing him talk about his art showed me a side to him that I never noticed. I realized that there was much about Mousse that I didn't know and I found for one of the few times in my life that I wanted to learn more. Maybe he wasn't as weak as I always thought.  
  
We finally stopped in front of a restaurant with a title I couldn't read but recognized as foreign and expensive. I looked at Mousse in askance but he just gently pulled me inside.  
  
We were seated at a table and I looked around the beautiful room. I tried to put on my expression of haughtiness to show I wasn't impressed but looking at Mousse's hopeful face I dropped the mask of pretense. "Mousse, this is wonderful. How you pay all this?"  
  
Mousse gave me a weak grin. "Let's just say I am in debt to Tendo Nabiki."  
  
I gasped at the sacrifice Mousse had made for me by going to the blood sucking leech for help. I desperately tried to suppress the feeling that Mousse's action evoked in me. Normally, it would have been easy for me to ignore any good thoughts that I had about Mousse. I've had so much practice over the past year but lately it'd become harder to do so without any distractions around. Because of this I couldn't help feeling touched.  
  
I was debating with myself whether or not I should thank Mousse and deal with the embarrassing consequences it might possibly bring when our waiter came up and handed us our menus.  
  
Opening it, I was shocked at the prices. Feeling a little guilty, I quickly picked something tasty but affordable. I looked over at Mousse to see how he was faring and I noticed with amusement that he was reading his menu upside down.  
  
I sighed then grabbed his menu from him. I couldn't understand how he could fight so well with his handicap yet have problems doing everything else.  
  
Mousse was currently wiping his glasses and I smiled. "No worry. Shampoo help Mousse order." I scanned the choices then got a wicked idea. "Mousse want eat duck, yes?"  
  
"Shampoo!"  
  
I struggled not to laugh as Mousse blanched. An Amazon warrior remains serious at all times, I told myself severely to no avail.  
  
After I had calmed down, I realized the ice was broken. Over dinner, we talked about our lives and how exciting living in Nerima had made them. Mousse had a warehouse of funny stories and anecdotes and after I caught my breath after one of them I realized I had never felt so comfortable with someone before. I was astonished to find that Mousse and I could be civil with each other. I found that I liked it. It was an uncomfortable feeling because there was no way I could treat Mousse so shabbily after this. But I didn't want to anymore. As long as Mousse behaved himself of course.  
  
I heard music playing in the background and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mousse asked, "Would you like to dance? Uh, that is, if you want to. You don't have to but I thought it'd be fun..."  
  
I took mercy on him and put a finger to his lips to silence him. When he went rigid with shock that I would touch him for reason than to bash him, I led him out to the dance floor. We began to slow dance a bit awkwardly at first but then with more confidence. I began to feel giddy but safer than I ever had. It was ridiculous to feel safe with a man I could easily wipe the floor with. I knew that I was just reacting to the moment. There was no way I could having feelings for Mousse! But it was so nice being with a man who was willing to go on a date with me without magic potions or bribes forcing him to do so.  
  
I had the sudden urge to know the truth and I couldn't bear to put it aside any longer. I struggled to put the concepts I wanted to say into coherent Japanese. I had deliberately avoided learning the language because I had refused to believe I would be here very long, but that pride had brought more trouble than anything else. Finally, I gave up and switched languages.  
  
//"Mu Tzu?"// I said in Mandarin.  
  
Mousse looked shocked as he said, "Shampoo! The old gh- uh, Elder Cologne said to always speak Japanese when out in public!"  
  
I hesitated then pressed on. //"This is important so please listen to me. I have to know, Mu Tzu. You have been chasing me since we first met but why? After everything I've done to try to get rid of you, why?"//  
  
Mousse was silent for a long time and I waited with a pounding heart until he spoke. //"Xian Phu, where do I start? When I first started out, it was because you were the first person who didn't join in when others were taunting me. You stopped them instead and I thought you were a goddess. Even when you always booted me out of your sight whenever I foolishly tried to get too close I knew in my heart that you didn't hate me. Most men lust or love you because of your body but I can't do that."//  
  
Mousse tapped his glasses with his fingers then continued, //"I love who you are on the inside. You are one of the most intelligent women I know and I see how much it hurts you when people think you're not because of the way you talk or how you dress and act when you're simply being true to who you are."//  
  
He brushed my hair with his fingers and I felt a tightness in my chest at his understanding. He said, //"I love you for your cleverness though I don't like how you use it sometimes. But I know that despite appearances sometimes you have a kind heart. Remember how all of us had to fight that Phoenix that was stuck on that idiot Kuno's head? You had a chance to be rid of Akane but you had the courage to save her. I don't think I was ever more proud of you. I have long ago accepted that you are not perfect but that knowledge has only made my love for you grow stronger."//  
  
Mousse brought my hands together and covered them with his own while looking me in the eyes. //"I will always be there for you no matter what happens or who you end up with as long as you want me to."// His voice softened. //"Your happiness has always been the most important thing in my life. That was one of the reasons I asked you out for this date. One was to make a lifelong dream come true. Another was to tell you that I have decided that if you truly want me out of your life I will do it. I can't be selfish anymore."//  
  
The sincerity in his voice shocked me to the very core and I was speechless. I should have been overjoyed to finally be rid of the blind fool and should have rushed home to help him pack but yet I felt hollow. I had sometimes dreamed of Mousse leaving but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't truly imagine my life without him. Who would be there to exasperate me? To cheer me up when I was down? To talk to me when there was no one else?  
  
I realized I was crying when the tears running down my face dropped onto my hands. Still holding Mousse's hands, I could feel him tense up and I knew he was waiting for me to break his heart. I removed the glasses from his face and stared into his beautiful green eyes. I said simply, //"Please stay, Mu Tzu. I don't want you to go."//  
  
Mousse's eyes were filled with wonder and amazement. Visibly, he tried to restrain himself but then he burst out excitedly, "Shampoo! Does this mean..."  
  
I silenced him with a smile. Silly Mousse. He always overreacted to everything and while it was annoying it was also oddly endearing how easily he could reveal his feelings. Mousse was stilling waiting for an answer. I said truthfully, "Shampoo not know. Sorry."  
  
Before he could respond, I grabbed him by the shoulders and said with intense concentration, "Shampoo want Mousse know something. Mousse important too. Not forget, okay?"  
  
The look of gratitude on Mousse's face erased all doubts about my choice for him to stay. I felt strangely happy and I realized that it had been a long time since I helped somebody simply because I wanted to. I liked the feeling.  
  
~*~  
  
We left the restaurant to go walk in the park. We walked in silence for a while and I tried to sort out my feelings about Mousse. I had always ignored them considering them irrelevant compared to my feelings about Ranma. But Ranma was no longer an excuse.  
  
I caught my breath. Was I considering Mousse simply because I no longer had a chance at Ranma? I couldn't do that to Mousse. He was my friend. Could he be something more though? I had loved Ranma immensely but that love had slowly faded when I realized that it would never be returned. Unrequited love was hard to keep yet... Mousse had pursued me for over a decade and there was no indication his love had faded.  
  
I followed Mousse's gaze out to the starry sky and marveled how comfortable I felt with the man I had believed that I had simply tolerated for so many years. I remembered how in the rare instances when we acted normal around each other, Mousse would always manage to make me feel special in a way Ranma never had. I treasured those times yet rewarded the one who gave them to me by booting him through the roof.  
  
A sob escaped me. I tried to stop myself but all the grief I had bottled inside me was too much for me to bear and to my horror I broke down. I felt a pair of arms hug me hesitantly as if afraid I would hit him. That made me cry even harder. I hung onto him like a lifeline and cried, "...Ranma..."  
  
Mousse's face gained an expression of hurt but he didn't say anything. I finally calmed down and wiped my eyes. //"I've been such a fool. For over a year I've been chasing a man who had made it perfectly clear that he didn't love me. I've always known it. How could I not when I had to resort to cheap magic potions to try to win his affection? I told myself I was just following tribal law to uphold my honor but where was the honor in the way I behaved? I'm ashamed of how I treated you when I knew you completely understood what I was going through and only wanted to help. You're my best friend and I've never thanked you for that."//  
  
Mousse just held me silently and I was grateful. But after a few minutes a bit of pent-up anger bubbled to the surface. I backed away from Mousse and said, //"Why didn't you ever try to beat me in combat? That was your right as an Amazon male."//  
  
Mousse grabbed me by the shoulders and stared into my eyes. "For a long time I thought it was because I couldn't bear to hurt you, but that was only part of the reason. I didn't want to force you to be my wife. I wanted to win you fairly of your own free will. I've been waiting for that day but I knew you weren't ready when you sabotaged my fight with Ranma back when I first came to Japan."  
  
I looked down and Mousse lifted up my chin. "I'm not mad at you. I never could be for long. I don't know if I could beat you and I never had the urge to try. I never knew if you wanted me to try or not. I just wanted to get closer to you."  
  
"Mousse! Why you no ask then?" I asked.  
  
Mousse smiled at me. "I guess I was afraid of your reaction. But let's change the subject to something more cheerful. It is our date you know." His voice softened. "I hate to see you upset."  
  
With that, he scooped me up in his arms and before I could protest, jumped up toward the branch of a nearby tree. To my surprise, he overcompensated and we flew over the branch. Mousse instantly shot a chain out of his sleeve and then used our momentum to swing us high into the air and then in a dizzying move flipped us onto the branch.  
  
I tried to catch my breath and ignore how fast my pulse was racing. I turned to Mousse and smacked him on the head. "Why you do stupid thing?"  
  
Mousse rubbed his head and grinned at me. "I'm sorry to shock you like that but don't you feel better now?"  
  
I was about to make a caustic retort when I realized he was right. I actually felt exhilarated and while I didn't want to experience that again I had to admit it was fun. Mousse was looking thoughtfully at the chain wrapped around the branch. "I didn't mean to jump so high. I just forgot that I'm lighter without my robes. I can only fit half of what I normally carry around in this suit."  
  
An image of the amount of weapons Mousse usually had hidden on him appeared in my mind and for some reason I found this extremely funny. Mousse looked in confusion as I laughed but he looked pleased nevertheless.  
  
He really had a great smile. All my troubles seemed to fade away whenever I looked at it though I had never admitted it to myself. I wondered why I never noticed how handsome he was. Sure, he was annoying at times but he was also the most caring individual I had ever known. In a way, it was somewhat my fault he acted the way he did to desperately gain my favor toward him. I would never tell him such a thing of course!  
  
I glanced thoughtfully at him out of the corner of my eye and realized Mousse was a strong man in his own way. While I had many suitors back in the village no one had ever been more persistent than him. Partly because he was one of the few males I cared to associate with. And he had been the best friend I could ever ask for when he wasn't in one of his wooing stages.  
  
Sweet, blind Mousse who could somehow always see more clearly than me. Who would put his life on the line for a woman he never been able to actually see but who he loved with all his being. I had always shrugged off Mousse's claims that he would die for me but after he fought off the Bird-man at Togenkyo I could no longer do so. I started treating him nicer then because I knew that despite his faults he was a kind and honorable man.  
  
Why couldn't I give him a chance? Would it really be so bad? Even if a relationship with him didn't work out I knew he would still be there. I asked myself if I was actually considering this. Since I was little I had wanted to be a great Amazon warrior and I wasn't sure how Mousse would fit into those plans. Yet, though I wanted to be great I also wanted to be happy. Could I possibly be happy with Mousse? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Yielding to the urge within me I grabbed Mousse and kissed him passionately. He floundered around like a fish out of water for a few moments, but then wrapped his arms around me and returned the kiss with such force it seemed like he was trying to make up for years of lost time and I couldn't say I really minded.  
  
I finally broke off the kiss and said, //"Mu Tzu, you have my permission to fight for my hand in marriage whenever you wish."// I gave him a mischievous grin. //"Don't make me wait too long!"//  
  
I knew it was bold jumping from one date to practically making a marriage proposal, but I had always been the type to jump into a pool without bothering to check if it was the deep end first. Besides, just because I said Mousse could *try* to beat me didn't mean he had a chance in hell of doing so. It was the sentiment that mattered.  
  
I could see the joy on Mousse's face permeate into his body. Mousse opened his mouth as if to say something then he fainted. Expecting this to happen, I quickly jumped off the branch and caught his body before it could hit the ground.  
  
"Silly Mousse," I whispered smiling as I landed on my feet. I knew Mousse had too hard a head to actually be hurt by the fall, but as I thought earlier it was nice to do something nice for him for once. And maybe more often in the future.  
  
With that thought, I headed in the direction of home. I decided that it hadn't been such a bad night after all.  
  
~*~  
  
*Author's Notes*  
  
First of all, I am such a sap! GAAHH!!! Anyway, I have always liked the idea of Mousse and Shampoo getting together. Some people may think that Mousse is too pathetic and obsessive or Shampoo too cruel and manipulative to have a decent relationship but I think these are exaggerated stereotypes. Some of you may disagree and that's fine though it makes me wonder why you're reading a fic that's clearly stated to be Mousse/Shampoo.  
  
As I was saying, while I am an optimist about these two kids I was realistic enough to know that they would never get together with things as they currently were in the anime or manga. Both characters had to grow up and think of others besides themselves first. This story is the result of that idea.  
  
I apologize if this story doesn't have the zanyness that is the norm for the Ranmaverse, but I just wanted to see if it was possible for Mousse and Shampoo to develop a relationship somewhat like normal people. And yes, I admit that the characters are somewhat OOC. Sue me. No, scratch that!  
  
There's one more chapter to this story and it will be from Mousse's point of view. Watch out for it. Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This fic take place after the events depicted in volume 38 of the Ranma manga but also draws ideas from the anime. The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation ofthe talented Rumiko Takahashi and are owned by her and Shogagukan, Kitty and Viz Communications.  
  
AN: This story can technically be considered a sidestory to my main Ranma fanfic, "The Splitting." The problem is that this fic assumes events that haven't actually happened in the main fic yet, but exist only in outline! So the characters will most definitely seem OOC and it would be best to consider this an AU.  
  
POV: Mousse – First Person  
  
***********************************************  
  
FIGHTING FOR LOVE  
  
By Vincent "Funvince" Nguyen  
  
***********************************************  
  
-Part II-  
  
I stood outside what I was reasonably sure was the Tendo Dojo. Even with my glasses on it was difficult to tell. I couldn't believe it had come down to this, but there was nothing I wouldn't do if it meant I could win Shampoo's heart.  
  
I quickly located Ranma Saotome practicing kata inside the dojo. While patiently waiting for him to notice me, I analyzed his skill and found it impressive. I had always known of Saotome's obvious abilities at the Art but had conveniently ignored that fact in my love-induced rage, foolishly believing that it was only my hated rival that created an obstacle between me and my beloved Shampoo.  
  
Ironically, it was this man who had pointed me in the right direction by forcing me to examine my own actions. I was grateful for his advice though I most likely wouldn't have considered it at all if Ranma hadn't been stuck as a woman at the time. Though technically, he hadn't been so much stuck as separated from her male side. I rubbed my temple. Magic always made my head hurt.  
  
Ranma finally noticed me standing in the doorway and he said, "Hey, Mousse. You need something? Usually you just burst in and try to smash my head in."  
  
I gave him an amused glance. "You know perfectly well I have no reason to do that since the marriage between you and Shampoo was broken. That is the reason I am here. Not only do I finally have a chance of winning Shampoo's hand in marriage, I also have her permission to try to do so."  
  
I took a deep breath then plunged into the reason I was here. "Saotome, I need you to train me." There, that wasn't so hard. Then I realized I was holding one of my many daggers with a virtual deathgrip. I forced it back into my sleeve and then placed my hands out in the open.  
  
Not being able to see the expression on his face, I relied on hearing the curiosity in Ranma's voice as he asked, "Why me? I mean, I beat Shampoo entirely by accident before she claimed me as her husband. Okay, I did beat her back at the village when I was first cursed, but it's been a long time since then and Shampoo's improved dramatically since then."  
  
"Let's not mince words," I said crossing my arms. "You are the best martial artist in Nerima and we both know if you fought against Shampoo now you'd easily win."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," Ranma said with a hint of smugness in his voice.  
  
It was a tribute to my restraint that I didn't try to pummel my longtime rival, which would have been ridiculous considering my recent statement about his skills.  
  
"Seriously though," Ranma continued. "I really don't see why you need my help. I think you have a very good chance of winning. Hell, you're one of the few martial artists that can hold their own against me and I respect that. You're a good fighter, not a great one, but good enough to take on Shampoo."  
  
I was unsure whether to feel insulted or not but I was glad he was willing to help. "I might have a good chance but I want certainty. This is too serious for me to go in without some reassurance. I will most likely not get another chance. No Amazon man can live up to being beaten twice by the same woman." I was still bitter over how a little playbattle between two toddlers could be held up as an official rejection. I knew Cologne must have had something to do with that decision.  
  
"I think it would be better to show you where I need help," I said. "Besides, it's been a while since I had a *fair* fight with you."  
  
Ranma snorted. "Fair is when I win." With that, he charged me obviously trying to take me off-guard. I was prepared, however, and somersaulted to the other side of him then shot two chains in his direction. Ranma easily dodged them and the fight was on.  
  
It was a typical fight between us with both of us dodging the other's attacks but a major difference was for the first time in a long while I was fighting with a clear mind. I was surprised at how long the fight was going, but I knew that I was merely keeping Ranma at bay with the multitude of weapons I was throwing at him. No doubt Ranma could end the fight easily with a ki blast, but I trusted that his pride would keep him from escalating to such tactics.  
  
It was time to go on the offensive. I whipped out a sword from within the folds of my robes and attacked. I could feel the adrenaline run through my veins and remembered that this was one of the reasons I loved being a martial artist.  
  
I made several quick jabs in succession forcing my opponent backwards. I was grinning the whole time. So many students had never considered the full implications of the art of Hidden Weapons. One being that a true Master had to be able to use *any* weapon at his disposal. My ability to use a weapon singly or in combination with others ones was one of the reasons my Master chose me to teach the Hawk Claws to. That was also one of the reasons I was so angry that Ranma had so easily beaten me.  
  
I faltered for a second but that was enough. Exploiting my weakness as Ranma had done to so many others he kicked me into the wall. Since he hadn't used his full strength to hit me through the wall I quickly recovered and charged him.  
  
"Kachuu Tenshin Amagurriken!"  
  
As the flurry of punches hit me, I knew the fight was over.  
  
~*~  
  
When I regained consciousness I saw Ranma staring solemnly at me. When he spoke, he spoke in the voice so calm and serious that it was eerie.  
  
"Mousse, I'm telling you the truth when I say you have the potential to be far greater than you are now. You could give Ryouga a run for his money as long as you keep him from hitting you. But that's the point of your discipline, isn't it?  
  
"You have a good defense and you have range in which you can maneuver, but your greatest strength lies in the fact that when you're giving it your all, with no distractions on your mind, you're totally unpredictable. Pops taught me that anyone dependent on a weapon for fighting is easy to beat once you determine the limits of their weapon and come up with a way to get around it.  
  
"That's not so easy to do in your case, however. I knew that if I had knocked out your sword you would just bring out something even deadlier. But you do have a weakness at close-range combat. With a weapon you can keep your opponent unbalanced, but you will ultimately be defeated if your intent is not to injure your opponent badly. My guess is that you wouldn't be able to fight very effectively if you were up against Shampoo so maybe we should get you off your dependency on your weapons for this fight at least."  
  
I sighed heavily. "Saotome, you are right in more ways than one. I do need work on my unarmed fighting and that's why I came to you. But I will be using those skills *along* with my Hidden Weapons techniques."  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows at that and I continued somewhat defensively, "You yourself just told me that those were my greatest strength. Shampoo will be expecting me to use them or else she won't believe I'm fighting my hardest. I would also be dishonoring my school if I refused to use them in such an important fight."  
  
Ranma commented, "Not to be insulting but isn't it unfair to use weapons against an unarmed opponent?"  
  
I chuckled. "You're one to talk about fairness. I'm confident in Shampoo's skill in fighting me, armed or unarmed. The Amazons see strength as winning; it doesn't matter too much how it's done. Much like your school of Anything Goes Martial Arts." I waved off his protest. "There are limits, of course, and there will assuredly be some in this fight but anything within those limits is allowed."  
  
I gave him a hard look. "I don't *want* to hurt her. That's the last thing in the world I want but I at least have to *try.*"  
  
Ranma's tone was oddly sympathetic. "I understand Mousse. You know, Akane used to always complain about how I would never fight her for real. She thought I was mocking her but she didn't understand that it would have killed me to hit her. But she told me something that really got me. She told me that if I didn't hurt her now then I was just hurting her more in the long run."  
  
I knew that it had taken much effort on Ranma's part to reveal that to me. One of his hated rivals. Or maybe not so hated after all. Deep down, I had always known that for some inexplicable reason, Ranma considered most of the people after him his friends. He could easily have pressed charges to all of us at any time but he never did.  
  
But it was true that he never did anything to resolve the bizarre situation surrounding his life. Until a few months ago anyway. That was when Ranma decided to hurt everyone with the truth so that they wouldn't be hurt much worse later on. Maybe he knew what he was talking about.  
  
Would Shampoo be hurt if I refused to give my all in a fight? If someone had asked me that a month ago and I was feeling honest I would have said that she would have been ecstatic. It would have made it much easier for her to pound me into the ground. But something had changed recently and now I wasn't so sure that she would respond that way. There were many different levels of pain and I couldn't inflict those on her by refusing to follow the laws she cherished, the laws she was using to show me she cared...  
  
"For once I agree with you," I said at last. While Ranma was thinking of a reply, I rushed him. I threw a right hook at his head and at the last possible moment he ducked. It never occurred to me to try to start our fight formally. It just wasn't what martial artists did in Nerima for some reason. Especially when it involves attacking Ranma, I thought smiling.  
  
My elation vanished when I realized Ranma was simply dodging my attacks. I growled, "I think I'm starting to know how Akane feels."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes as he dodged a kick. "Mousse, you know that I usually have no problem beating you to a bloody pulp whenever you piss me off, but right now I'm gauging your reflexes, speed, and strength."  
  
He suddenly grabbed my right arm and tossed me toward a wall. I compensated then launched myself back at Ranma who tagged me with several strong punches before he went back to dodging.  
  
"Hey, Mousse. I always wanted to ask you this but figured you'd be too busy trying to kill me to answer. Anyway, how the heck do you hide all that junk up your sleeves? Some of the stuff you carry around can't possibly fit in your robes!"  
  
"I *am* a Master of Dark Magic." I chuckled at the ridiculous title my peers at home had bestowed upon me to explain my tricks. "Saotome, if you're trying to distract me it's not going to work."  
  
"Dammit, Mousse, I'm serious. Do you keep your weapons in the same place Akane gets her mallet from?"  
  
That was Ranma for you. Always wanting to learn about new martial arts styles but never considering how rude he might be by even asking. But there were some things I could reveal without breaking any oaths.  
  
"Are you talking about otherspace? That's a technique that beginners use. Everybody has an otherspace shelf but most are too small to be of any real use. Besides, anybody can learn that trick if they know where to look. Though I admit that I still use mine for emergencies like when I can't fight in my human form."  
  
I was amused when I saw Ranma facefault. "Please. When I attack you in my cursed state, do you really think that I hid my weapons between my feathers?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past you," Ranma muttered.  
  
I ignored that and continued, "The prime tenet of Hidden Weapons is to fit as many objects as possible into as small a space as possible on the human body. Think of it as an exercise as trying to fit one hundred people into a room built for twenty. It can be done but just not easily. I take that principle to the next level."  
  
"There has to be more to it than that!" Ranma exclaimed as he jumped over my sweep kick. "If what you say is true you'd barely be able to move much less jump around like some crazed acrobat."  
  
I smirked. "If you really want to know you might consider giving up some years of your life to study this." What I had revealed barely scratched the surface of my art and I could tell it had only raised more questions than answers for Ranma.  
  
"Maybe I will join. I'd probably learn it in no time. And then I could get Shampoo to forget about you and marry me!"  
  
I snapped my head back and was filled with a familiar rage. Before I could refocus, I was caught in the face by a bicycle kick and sent across the room. I struggled a bit to get up then collapsed.  
  
Ranma looked at me and sighed. "We have a *long* way to go."  
  
I could only groan.  
  
~*~  
  
For the next few weeks I trained at the Tendo Dojo and bit by bit I could feel myself getting better. I had long surpassed the few unarmed Amazon arts that males were allowed to learn. I knew though that I would never be as fluid and comfortable with these styles as I was with the weapons that I considered an extension of my body. It was somewhat odd that I always felt somewhat naked if I wasn't carrying an armory around. Old habits die hard I guess.  
  
I didn't always spar with Ranma or his alter ego. To get me used to fighting barehanded against different people he had me practice against his father and his fiancée, Akane Tendo.  
  
After a painful session with Akane, who wasn't very fast but was extremely strong, she said to me, "Mousse, I can understand why you want to improve your fighting skills but don't understand why you're doing this for Shampoo. Why bother? All she ever does is hit you and insult you."  
  
"Reminds me of another couple I know," I muttered.  
  
Akane's face turned red and she snapped, "We're working on that." Her voice softened. "I'm serious. When I first met you I felt sorry for you but I kinda grew to admire you. Nobody I know would have the strength of character or even the patience to do what you do. Surely, you could have found someone else in all that time."  
  
Akane didn't understand but I could tell she really wanted to or she would never have breached Japanese etiquette by asking such a personal question. I decided it didn't really matter if I told her. I looked at her in the eye and said, "I don't want to find someone else. I have always loved Shampoo and I always will. This is not an infatuation or an obsession, it's just a fact of my life. Even if I knew for certain Shampoo would never love me I would want to be near her because she is such an extraordinary person and I am proud to know her. I've tried to be worthy of her but usually made a fool of myself." I shrugged. "Thirteen years of rejection can do that to you."  
  
I looked out at what I believed was the koi pond. "When I first set eyes on her I felt like I knew her. She was the best warrior in the village but she always seemed so lonely. I think that was why she bothered to talk to me. It could have been any other friendship but as I got to know her better my love just grew.  
  
"In a village of warriors, it can be difficult to live a normal life with a physical problem. My parents loved me but I was ashamed of causing them problems. Even though Shampoo found me annoying at times she never tried to get rid of me by ridiculing me like the other kids and even did her best to stop it whenever she was with me."  
  
I was almost speaking to myself now. "In my heart I knew she cared a little and that was enough for me to keep on going. I promised myself then that I would do everything in my power to make Shampoo happy. Even if it meant I would never get what I wanted I would do it. That's why I always went into such a rage whenever Ranma hurt her feelings. It sounds crazy but I would almost rather have Shampoo marry Ranma than have her be upset."  
  
"Oh Mousse," Akane said.  
  
"Don't be sorry for me," I said gently. "I've accepted my life. I'm content with how things are, but now that I have the slightest chance of my life getting better I have to take it."  
  
Akane didn't reply to that so we went back to sparring and while she didn't show it I could tell she was more sympathetic to my cause. More days went by and we settled back into our routine until Ranma finished our daily fight more quickly than usual. I could tell he had something serious to say and I prepared myself for it.  
  
"Mousse, you've made excellent progress these last few weeks." That was a smugness to his tone and I knew he was congratulating his skills as a teacher. "I think you can take her. As for defeating her, I honestly don't know. I've gone as far as I can with your handicap. Sometimes, it's almost like you can't see a punch coming and the problem is worse if your glasses got knocked off."  
  
He shook his head then asked, "Isn't there any kind of Blind Martial Arts that you know?"  
  
I hesitated then nodded. "Cologne wouldn't allow me to learn any dangerous techniques until I could show her I could rely on my other senses. So I can but I don't like using it much."  
  
"Why not? Anybody who can fight with their eyes closed is impressive in my book," Ranma replied.  
  
"It's a matter of pride. I don't want to give in to my weakness," I said.  
  
"Bull. How good do you look walking into walls? A true martial artist doesn't avoid his weaknesses but finds ways around them or confronts them head on."  
  
"You're one to talk," I muttered, referring to his cat phobia but I took his words to heart. It was true I was better coordinated using Blind Kung- fu. Was I going to allow myself to lose just so I wouldn't look stupid? That train had long past.  
  
With that acceptance I realized with a sinking heart I needed more training to make sure I could still use my long dormant skills. Something inside me rebelled at this thought, but I knew intellectually that I need to do this.  
  
One more month, I promised myself.  
  
~*~  
  
I found Shampoo and Cologne washing dishes in the kitchen. I cleared my throat and Cologne looked up at me. "What is it?"  
  
I never did like Cologne but I did respect her. She only wanted what was best for her great grand-daughter, but I wished she would consider the possibility I might be it.  
  
//"Great Elder,"// I said carefully. //"I wish for your permission to challenge Shampoo in combat for her hand in marriage as is my right as an Amazon male."//  
  
Cologne looked bored at this declaration. She said to Shampoo, //"Well, great grand-daughter, what do you think of this? You know you are perfectly within your rights to reject him as he failed to defeat you before."//  
  
We were three years old! I wanted to scream but instead looked to Shampoo for her reply. Her expression was unreadable as she softly said, //"I accept the challenge."//  
  
Cologne looked surprised. She looked at Shampoo then gave me an appraising look. "Now this is a fight I will want to see. If you insist on continuing with this foolishness I suggest waiting until a more respectable hour."  
  
I bristled at this but recognized the validity of her words. I gave Shampoo an uncertain look searching for some clue to her real feelings but came up blank. With my mind in turmoil, I went to bed but couldn't find sleep although I knew I'd need it. I didn't know how long I tossed and turned until I heard a knock on my door. Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I opened the door. Shampoo stood there and looked unsurprised I was still awake.  
  
"Shampoo!" I exclaimed. "Please come in! Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
I knew I was babbling and stopped when she gently touched my arm and smiled. We sat on my bed and she said, //"I just talked with great grandmother about the fight tomorrow. I want to tell you I won't go easy on you and I will be a difficult opponent."// She said this without any boast and what she said only confirmed what I knew. Shampoo continued, //"Some people think I've gone soft but that's not true. Amazons must always be prepared to fight and great grandmother has been training with me every day since she arrived."//  
  
She must have seen my expression for she gave me a knowing look. //"I just want you to think about your decision. I will understand if you want to postpone our fight and I will wait. I think I could be happy with you, but I must tell you I am not certain about my feelings for you. I do care for you and I am willing to find out if that feeling becomes more, but I am more concerned about your feelings. I am concerned that you have built up some idealized version of me and I don't want you to be disappointed."//  
  
I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me. "Shampoo want you think about this. Promise!"  
  
"I promise," I whispered. "But whatever I decide I want you to know I do care about you."  
  
Shampoo shook her head sadly and left. I stared after her for a while then began to seriously consider what life with Shampoo would be like. I was realistic enough to know she had faults but I tended to overlook them. Now I would have to live with them for the rest of my life. Well, that was nothing new since I had already planned to do that anyway. I knew I loved her with all my heart but was that enough? I wanted Shampoo to be happy but what about myself?  
  
My deepest, most desired dream was close to coming true and I had no idea how to feel. Hope had always been merely that. I had never seriously expected Shampoo to return my feelings but was happy just to wait anyway. I laid there going over my life wondering what I wanted and it came to me. I wanted more rare moments of when Shampoo would let down her guard to be nice to me and I wouldn't ruin it like I always did. I wanted to grow old with the woman I loved and create a future together. I wanted... the loneliness to stop. For both of us.  
  
My eyes misted over and I knew it didn't matter how my life went as long as I was with her. To make her laugh or give her a shoulder to cry on. I had no certainties but who did? I had a chance to start something special and if I didn't take it I'd regret it forever.  
  
With this decision, my mind began to shut down. As peace settled over me my body tingled with the feeling that had plagued me almost my entire life, but it felt even stronger now that I knew that someone returned it.  
  
~*~  
  
Cologne had chosen one of the many empty lost scattered around Nerima for the fight. The lots had been built in the hope that the local martial artists would go vent their aggressions there instead of on the town. Unfortunately, the results were mixed at best.  
  
As I had requested, Ranma and Akane had been invited as spectators to the event. Cologne raised her staff for silence then said, "The rules are simple. The one who surrenders or is knocked unconscious first loses. Each participant may only use one type of weapon, physical or otherwise, at a time and no permanent damage is to be inflicted. I doubt it will come that, however."  
  
I faced Shampoo and closed my eyes. I had no need of a blindfold; my former tutors had drilled me in maintaining control at all times, though I had to admit it didn't always work. We bowed then the fight began.  
  
I started out with a pole, my safest weapon, while Shampoo used her bonbori. Using my pole to make several feints, I strove to find my center. I used my ki to enhance my hearing. I would have to sacrifice some strength, but the point was never to hurt Shampoo badly. Casting out my battle senses, I heard nothing but the rustle of clothing. I dodged the oncoming blow then set to weaving through or blocking the flurry of punches and kicks. Shampoo didn't bother with any cries of frustration or taunting but simply furthered her attacks.  
  
I realized that I couldn't stay on the defensive so struck out multiple times with my pole, but I knew I was still holding back. All my rationalizations and all my training couldn't prepare me for this. In a burst of anguish, I charged spinning my pole as a shield until I could figure out what to do. Suddenly, I felt the pole shatter and in my dark world I heard the distinct sound of a weapon and it wasn't one of mine.  
  
Before this could register, a hand grabbed me and threw me through the air. Twisting my body to land on my feet, I reflexively shot out two chains in Shampoo's direction before I realized what I was doing. Freezing in horror, I was relieved to hear no impacts. I felt a breeze and I leaped to the side in time to feel a flash of pain in my left arm. A knive.  
  
"Mousse not only one can hide weapons," Shampoo said cheerfully, but with an edge in her tone. Taking advantage of my distraction, she attacked me with such fury I knew she was just feeling me out before. I defended myself the best I could using the techniques Ranma taught me, but while Ranma was one of the greats Cologne was one of the best and it showed in her training of Shampoo.  
  
Painfully bruised, I could barely stand and I knew I was going to lose. I felt myself weakening as Shampoo fought me harder with anger and sorrow practically emanating from her. Sorrow? That jolted me. I couldn't give up my dreams without a fight. Everything in my life centered around Shampoo. I would die for her, but right now she needed me to treat her like an equal.  
  
A strange peace came over me. Moving fluidly with no hesitation, I countered Shampoo's attacks. Every strike was to hinder or paralyze. I was acutely aware of my body and its surroundings and though I couldn't see it I knew a dance was going on between Shampoo and I. We fought for what seemed like hours gaining damage on both sides.  
  
I knew I had to end this quickly. With no more though required than to move a finger I sent a flurry of knives in Shampoo's direction. Predicting where she would leap, I sent out more chains and felt them wrap. It was silent, but then I felt something metallic wrap around my body cutting off my breathing. I finally opened my eyes and through the blur I saw that though Shampoo was mostly tied up she had managed to leave one arm free to squeeze the life out of me with my own chains. I tried to break the hold, but the battle had taken its toll and I could barely stand. I searched my robes for something nonlethal, but the oxygen deprivation made it difficult.  
  
I can't lose. I've come too close. It doesn't matter how I win, just that I win. I focused my eyes on Shampoo and with the last of my strength I threw a small object at Shampoo who instinctively caught it. I wheezed, "A rose to show my love. I'm sorry I failed you, Shampoo."  
  
With that, I sagged completely to the ground. I saw Shampoo look at me sadly then bring the rose to her face. Through the darkening haze, I heard Shampoo gasp in shock.  
  
I knew that Kodachi's formula would come in handy someday. I hoped Shampoo would forgive me. I struggled to open my eyes to see what happened but couldn't. I had tried my best. Hoping it hadn't been for nothing, I released my hold on consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up with more aches and pains than I could count. Someone had bound my wounds and I had a suspicion who it was. Pulling a pair of glasses out of my sleeves and putting them on, I saw Cologne standing at the foot of my bed with a solemn expression on my face. The fact that she wasn't gloating meant I had won the match! Undescrible joy filled me as I realized I could now be united with my love. Then my elation was dampened by a thought.  
  
Filled with a depression the likes of which I had never felt in all my pathetic life, I asked, "Have you come to take away my victory on a technicality?"  
  
Cologne frowned at me. "Is that what you think of me, child? That's not why I'm here. I found nothing wrong with what you did and wanted to congratulate you for using your brain as well as your brawn as a proper warrior should. Shampoo should not have fallen for such a trick, but I must admit I hadn't expected it either. You have never shown much in the way of cunning."  
  
"Thank you... I guess."  
  
"Mousse, you were within the limits of the rules I set down and most importantly of all, Shampoo is happy you defeated her."  
  
Cologne shook her head then gave me a hard look. "If she hadn't been, I'd have been forced to find some way to crush your dreams like you had feared."  
  
I was speechless then I said cautiously, "I'm surprised you didn't try to convince Shampoo what a bad husband I'd be."  
  
Cologne smirked at me. "I thought about it, but decided it'd be no use. Despite what some may think I didn't get to be three hundred years old by being stupid and muleheaded. I don't like you much, Mousse, but I do respect you. But don't let my disapproval get you down. The first time I got married, his mother disapproved of me for the rest of her life. That's just how in-laws are."  
  
I appreciated her frankness and agreed it didn't matter. I was just relieved that she wouldn't interfere. Then I thought of Cologne in love and shuddered. She hit me on the head with her staff then smiled. "What are you waiting for, Part-timer? Kids these days. They get what they want then they forget all about it."  
  
It took me only a moment to realize what she was talking about.  
  
Shampoo was sitting on her bed and looked up at me when I entered the room. She was so beautiful. It finally struck me that we were husband and wife. I tried to control myself and called upon my newfound restraint but to no avail.  
  
"Shampoo! My beloved bride!" I cried running toward her and before I knew it I was embedded in the wall.  
  
Looking up somewhat unsurprised, I saw Shampoo looking sheepishly at me. "Shampoo so sorry! Old habit die hard."  
  
Somehow, this broke the awkwardness and we laughed. Shampoo declared, "Shampoo so happy!" She ran over and gave me a crushing hug, aggravating my injuries. Joy and pain warred out in me and pain won. I gasped, "Shampoo, you're breaking my ribs."  
  
Shampoo released me and turned her back. "So now Mousse win Shampoo he no want her no more?"  
  
Her shoulders began to shake and I said desperately, "Shampoo, I'm so sorry! You can crush me whenever you like!" When I realized what I was saying, a sudden suspicion occurred to me. I grabbed her and spun her around to see her struggling not to laugh. "Shampoo, that was mean!" She stuck her tongue at me then giggled and any anger I felt melted right away.  
  
I felt so comfortable and at peace that I could have lived in this moment forever. But I had to know what would happen now that so many things had changed. I asked her if we would be going home soon and tried not to sound too unenthusiastic over the idea. I liked Nerima and the village had bad memories for me, but I'd be happy anywhere with Shampoo.  
  
She gave me a piercing glance then said, //"We can't go home yet. There are still unresolved issues I have to take care of. Things are exciting here and I never had more opportunities to improve my fighting skills. We'll go home someday and we will have knowledge to help the tribe. Great grandmother says that when she was young she left the village often but she always came back."//  
  
Shampoo sat me next to her and grabbed my hand. //"I have a gift I want to give you to make up for all the trouble you've had."//  
  
I protested, //"Having you for a wife is enough."//  
  
//"I know but I just wanted to do something for you,"// she replied and pressed a slip of paper into my hands. It was an appointment for me to see an optometrist. I looked at her in askance.  
  
She said, //"I know how much you hate your glasses and the embarrassment you feel because you can't afford to get your eyes checked."//  
  
She took off my glasses and stared into my eyes. //"You have very beautiful eyes and I want to see more of them. And I want you to be able to see me properly."//  
  
I looked at her and she gave me that mischievous grin that always made me speechless. //"I hope I don't disappoint you."//  
  
"You won't," I assured her. "I never cared what you looked like and I never will. You have always been the most beautiful woman in the world to me."  
  
"I know," she whispered and before she kissed me she said the words I had waited my entire life to hear: "Wo ai ni, Mousse."  
  
~*~  
  
*Some of you may complain that the courtship between Shampoo and Mousse was too short. In one manner of speaking, it's been going on for their entire lives. And there was a lot of behind the scenes stuff going on. Besides, it seems to me that Amazons take matters of the heart in a more haphazard fashion than most cultures. Anyway, I hope you found this interesting.  
  
This is funvince, signing off. 


End file.
